A Software application may be installed on an operating system of a client device. The software application may be installed such that additional files are added to the operating system and/or files of the operating system are modified. As a result, the software application may be tied to the operating system of the client device.
The software application may need to be modified and/or updated. Each copy of the software application may be on different client devices. Modifying and/or updating the software application may require an administrator to install a patch through each client device and/or through a central server. It may be time consuming to install each application on each client device of the enterprise. The installation of security patch and/or other update through a central server may be time consuming, because the installation may require the time of the administrator to troubleshoot the update and/or software application. Provisioning a client device of a new user and/or restoring the client device of an existing user may be time consuming, because the software application and/or update may need to be installed on the client device. As a result, time and/or other resources of the administrator may be wasted causing a negative impact on business productivity.